Perfect
by Rebel-Angel6
Summary: -Grey Griffin Series- She was her mutual enemy...Wasn't she? Natalia and Brooke come to an understanding. NataliaxBrooke ...Femmeslash!


**Title: Perfect**

**Author: Rebel-Angel6**

**A/N: **Warning people, this is **slash**! As in (boyxboy romance) or (girlxgirl romance)! DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU!

**Rebel-Angel6: Woot! I know, I know... I'm not dead. Just a little booked, I'm sorry peoples! -tears- I've just been busy everywhere lately, sorry! -ducks from flying chairs and scissors- o.O Uh, yeah. Mind doing the disclaimor Natalia?**

**Natalia: Rebel-Angel6 does NOT own the Grey Griffin Series or any of their related material.**

**Rebel-Angel6: Sweet. On with the story! -cracks whip-**

Small feet padded across the floor in tentive, soft steps. She had to get out of there. It was so... scary.

The cottage, the gardens...

It was all so _perfect_.

Doesn't anyone know that perfection doesn't exist? That it's just a myth people strive for? And yet it's here. Surrounding her and mocking her own imperfection. But Natalia wasn't just running from the environment.

But _her _too.

Little Miss Perfect aka Brooke Lundgren. _'My enemy...'_ Natalia couldn't help but think spitefully. Here she was, pushing her way into her circle of friends. She never knew why she liked Max. He deserved better, right?

But first things first. Natalia's irritation sparked as she swatted away lucious tulips, roses, and other _perfect _flowers in _perfect_ condition. This place was suffocating and she had to leave now. Natalia power walked out

of the garden and into the night. She breathed in the air of freedom, her spirits already feeling lifted. Natalia allowed herself to slide down onto the grass and sit there. Her thoughts of Brooke flooded into her mind once

again. Why was she so perfect? Why? What made her so special? Natalia angrily shook her head. She hated to admit it but she was deathly jealous of Brooke. For her looks, her personality, and the affection she

receives from someone as noble and pure-hearted as Max. No, Natalia didn't like her friend that way, but still...

Where was _her_ knight in shining armor?

Natalia sniffed arrogantly. Of course no one would save her. She wasn't beautiful, tall, sweet-mannered...

Or perfect.

Or Brooke.

Natalia growled to herself and mentally smacked herself in the head. She really had to stop using the 'p' word. But inleast she was alone to her thoughts and her-

'' Natalia?''

Natalia froze and felt a tingle of irritation tickle her heart. Oh great... Here comes Prom Queen. She rolled her eyes instinctively.

'' Yes?'' She replied in monotone.

The sharp tap of high heels sounded against the cobble road of her garden. The feet moved with firmness yet grace. One step... Two step... The tapping stopped as the sound of grass crunching replaced it.

Swell.

Natalia felt the presence of another right beside her and glanced in the corner of her eye. All she saw were two delicate legs leading from a white nightgrown to petite, highheeled-covered feet. Her skin was so white,

like the porcelain vases her mom always liked... Wait a minute. Where did _that _come from? Natalia shook her head and blamed lack of sleep. A soft thud was heard as Natalia guessed her uninvited guest decided to

join the fun.

'' What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?'' A soft tilt of her voice confirmed she was worried. Natalia sighed, so much for peacefulness...

'' I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind.''

''Oh.''

Seconds of uneasy silence passed and Natalia nervously pulled at her pigtail. She hated these moments! They were so awkward. Two pairs of eyes stared up into the night sky; one brown, one green.

'' Do you hate me?'' The words were blurted out. Natalia's detective side peaked, conciously aware that that was uncharacteristic of Brooke. She fully faced her and noticed Brooke's face was flushed. It looked so

good on her, as if pink angel lips kissed her cheeks. Maybe she could- Wha?!

Natalia blinked slowly. What was going on with her? She did _not _just think about kissing her cheeks. Especially Brooke Lundgren's cheeks. But the look in her eyes were startling. Once carefree brown eyes were

now riddled with worry, sadness, and anxiety. Natalia couldn't help but feel a throb in her heart. Had she really made her like this? But why? Why would she care about what she thought of her?

'' I...''

In a flash those brown eyes sharped in intensity, '' and don't lie. Just tell me why if you do, please...'' The eyes became softer again with sorrow.

Natalia prided herself for having a quick-wit, an intelligent mind, and a sharp tongue. But even she didn't want to make her feel bad. She just...

'' I don't know...'' Natalia sighed, defeated. '' I don't know anymore. It just doesn't make sense... Why are you so perfect? And why does that make me angry?''

Brooke blinked, her eyes calculating as she absorbed the information. ''...Perfect? I don't know what you-''

'' Look. Cut it out already, Lundgren. You're pretty, smart, funny, and nice... Even to me. You're whole life is perfect. Why!'' Natalia fumed, frusterated that she felt her face flush. It was stupid anyway. Brooke clenched

her mouth shut as her own face became red. Her hair covered her face as her long lashed eyes blinked down, hands restlessly pulling at the fabric of her gown.

'' I... Never knew you thought of me that way...'' Was the quiet reply. Natalia blinked.

'' Excuse me?''

'' I never knew you saw me that way.''

Natalia nearly gave herself a whiplash as she turned to Brooke. '' What do you mean you never knew? Everyone thinks you're perfect! Me and... And...'' She couldn't continue. Wait a minute...

Brooke's eyes had narrowed again in a piercing stare as she looked into Natalia's sharp green ones.

'' Are you sure you weren't the only one who thought of me as perfect?''

Natalia's brains felt like they were short circuiting. '' Wait, Max thinks-''

'' I'm pretty and nice to him. But even he never saw me as 'perfect'. '' She wracked her brain. So not everyone thought of her as perfect? But then why was she so mad at her perfection? Everytime she saw Brooke get

flirted by boys why did her blood run with envy? Unless...

She wasn't jealous of the Brooke. But rather she wanted that perfection all to herself? Natalia shook her head furiously in denial. No! That's not possible! Brooke loves Max, Max loves Brooke. Brooke is perfect. And

Max is her friend. End of story, right?

...Right?

'' But... How can... then that means...'' Natalia stopped in her nervous rambling when she suddenly realized how close Brooke was. There noses were inches from touching and those brown eyes sparkled with a

foreign emotion. Natalia would have investigated the emotion if it weren't for her sudden change of heart.

She moved forward and pressed her lips against Brooke's. A gasp was heard from her but that was all. Slender fingers found their way through fierce orange hair as thin arms wrapped around the waist of the white

gown. Lips moved in an innocent yet desperate motion. She had kept this bottled up inside for so long... The strive for all that she couldn't have and wanted.

But now she was kissing Brooke.

She was kissing perfection.

She had wanted it, and now it was hers for the taking.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rebel-Angel6: I'm surprised I haven't thought of this pairing before... But now I like it. It's something you could easily write about because of Natalia's dislike towards Brooke because of her 'perfection'. Please read and Review, it's most appreciated.


End file.
